gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
T.A.G.
An power up gear that was designed to help units on battle each has different model types. Technology Information All T.A.G.'s are made out of reinforced polystyrene plastic making them raw durable against beams & projectiles. Unlike all other Armor packs from it's oppenents these are already gifted with excellent superior firepower and movement as this applies to all of it's type whether it's heavy, light, or High Mobility power up suits. This was made by Alga Neutron himself on his spare time at home. Types of T.A.G.'s 'TAG-LAG' (Tactical Armored Gear: Light Armored Type) A light version tactical gear, this gear is fairly equipped while it contains it's lightness making the unit more moveable. 'Armaments' 'System Features' 'TAG-HAG' (Tactical Armored Gear: Heavy Armored Type) A heavy armored tactical gear, gifted with heavy superior firepower & excellent defense while sacrificing it's speed. 'Armaments' *2x Dual-Wrist Mounted Buster Cannon :These weapon are mounted on the gear's wrists. They are capable of firing an dual stream of largs beams as it can destroy an very large battleship on one shot as their shielding couldn't handle the pressure force. To increase it's potential. the weapons output can be increased making it more powerful & larger stream than it's default stage. *4x Shoulder Mounted Beam Diffusion :These four shoulder mounted weapons, are capable of firing multiple spread of powerful beams, this type of weapon is the most second useful(Buster Cannon) to swipe an larger enemy force on one gulp, not only by that it's used to trap an enemy on it's line of fire and destroy it from the inside. *4x Wing Binder Bits :The machines wing binders located on it's shoulders & ankles. Those binders can detach and act as an highly maneuverable remote weapon. It's first function is assault as it can fire an long range beam similar to an Beam Sniper capable of attacking enemies from afar. While it's other functions are capable of reflecting their beams while on the process of conversion it can diffuse it's beam scattering it apart towards back to it's point of origin not only by that these can be also used as an optional weapon. 'System Features' *'EM Pulse Field Generators' :Similar to what the Egner G-Dash have used. These Generators are hidden stored on each of it's shoulders, when activated it releases an EM pulse these are used to deflect incoming projectiles/ballistics such as missiles, shell or even an nuclear warhead as they can be fired back towards their point of origin. Not only by that it can also be used against incoming remote weapons such as the fangs as it deflects it away from the suit. *'E-Barrier' :Built inside on the unit's shoulders, these are capable of emitting an electromagnetic field as an defensive tool to protect itself from both projectile & powerful beam/laser attacks, if repeatedly attack by powerful beams the shield gradually becomes weaker and weaker until it breaks however since there's two twin-generator on each of the unit's shoulders the E-Field is quite very strong & proved to regenerate it's shielding's very quickly. *'M.A.P.O.' (Metal Armor Peel Off Reflecting Revolting Buster Shield) :An secondary back-up shielding if others failed to do so. it's main outer armor chest, side legs and front shoulders opens and splits into two, these are meant to reflect incoming beam attacks especially against beam cannons and fires back to it's original source of origin, however if attacked for long periods of battle it's plating gradually becomes weaker and weaker eventually cracks & breaks off making the defense system unusable. *'Combat AI' :This system is used to support & helps the pilot engage on combat. The system is capable of controlling it's remote weapons and manages them without problems. While it controls the remote weapons it can also has an probability of predicting enemy movement patterns through scanning at a very fast pace, alerting the pilot while it gives him/her navigation. 'TAG-HiM/G' (Tactical Armored Gear: High Mobility Type) 'Armaments' 'System Features' 'TAG-SAG' (Tactical Armored Gear: Support Armored Type) An special gear the consist on supporting it's allies whether through remote weapons or makeshift repairs. The only armor gear that isn't an docking/attached type instead it can be remotely controlled by an pilot or it can act as an highly independent combat AI, based on the Isolation Memory Boards. The Support Armored type appears to be an large ship, larger than an MA that contains all types of armaments. :Instead of being an armor gear. This backup is an actual gunpla support ship that carries all of the armaments, REMOTES; TAG-0001SS Support Ship: Lament Support Ship: Fixed Position Only) *[[TAG-0001SS Support Ship: Lament|'TAG-0001SS Support Ship: Lament']] REMOTES *3x ALGA/JTR-555REMOTE The REMOTE Gallery Guyana-class.jpg|The T.A.G. Support Ship: Lament (early design) TAG-0001SS(Gaiderol-class_Battleship).png| New & final support ship design: TAG-0001SS